


Soulmate One-Shots

by theseathemoonandthestars



Series: Riordanverse Soulmate Stories [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BURNING MAZE, Empathy Link, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Platonic Soulmates, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Spoilers, Tattoos, soulmate, tower of nero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseathemoonandthestars/pseuds/theseathemoonandthestars
Summary: Collection of stand-alone one-shotsBasically a dive into the world I created with Love is Made for More than One Person (Part 1 of the series)I have a bunch of ideas and I will add tags as I go so bear with me.SPOILERS FOR ALL RIORDANVERSE BOOKS
Relationships: Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Piper Mclean/Shel
Series: Riordanverse Soulmate Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and reviews for each chapter!  
> Is there a character you want? Do you want me to make part 2s of existing chapters? Let me know!

Written:

Chapter 1: Glossary

Chapter 2: Rachel and the String's of Fate

Chapter 3: Piper and Jason's Soulmark

Chapter 4: Luke's Faded Marks

Chapter 5: Reyna and her Praetors

Chapter 6: Nico's Emotion Marks

Chapter 7: Sally's Pure Love

Coming Up:

Chapter 8: Annabeth Knew Immediately


	2. Rachel and the Strings of Fate

Rachel was kinda jealous of the people who had many types of soulmarks. There were just so many types someone could have. Matching tattoos, glowing skin upon first touch, matching eyes, first words, matching dreams, finding each other’s missing items, seeing things drawn on each other’s skin, telepathic bonds, sense-sharing, there were dozens of types of soulmarks, and most people had several different types.

But Rachel was different. No matter who it was with, it was always a String of Fate. Connected randomly on her fingers, she had a few blue and a bunch of yellow strings. They were ghostly, and didn’t interact with the world, but Rachel would sometimes tug on the strings, wondering if the person on the other end could feel it.

Unlike some people who had soulmarks form over time. Rachel had a set number of strings. Over the years, she determined that blue was her family, yellow was friends, and white was people who had passed on (it was quite startling when her grandmothers string had turned white) or people she no longer wanted to be bonded to (she wished the bonds to her parents had disappeared instead of bleaching white)

But then. Everything kinda went crazy. She met yellow soulmate Percy Gottago when he almost killed her, then a semester later he killed some freaky looking cheerleaders at orientation. THEN she had to suffer through the weird sexual tension between him and yellow soulmate Annie while simeoultaneoualy trying to get over her crush on Percy (his goo-goo eyes at the blonder crushed any hope she may have had—and besides, she had yellow strings with both of them, and she knew yellow was platonic)

The she had dreams that were definitely not soul bonds yet mirrored the real world way too closely. Sometimes her dreams were scarily prophetic.

Annie saved her from a helicopter crash and then she rode on a centaur to meet a mummy that vomited a green smoky ball into her mouth.

Then she could see everyone’s soul bonds.  
Well, to be exact, she saw the types of soul bonds people had through the strings.

They were everywhere. She learned of two new colors for strings, red for romantic love and black for mortal enemies. There were other colors, but Rachel didn’t know what to make of them yet.

She had to hold back a giggle looking at Percy and Annabeth’s deep scarlet string.

She had to hold back a sob looking at the sheer number of white strings surrounding her.

If she distracted herself from the white strings by tugging a few people with red strings together, well, that was Nobody’s business. Annabeth did like to hear the adventures Rachel had with matchmaking though.

Rachel did make sure to put grapes in the brazier for Aphrodite when she went around messing with strings. She didn’t want to risk the wrath of the love goddess.


	3. Piper and Jason’s Soulmark

They pretended not to notice.

They really did.

In some weird twist of fate, the seven gave each other colored marks where they first touched. Frank was red, Leo was orange, Jason was yellow, Percy was green, Annabeth was blue, Hazel was indigo, and Piper was violet.

The bonds were definitely, clearly, 100% platonic. The couples had their own bonds, romantic ones.

Annabeth and Percy were definitely romantic and they shared pain and scars. They didn’t leave blue or green on each other.

Hazel and Frank were definitely romantic and they had a timer. They didn’t leave indigo or red on each other.

So why did Piper have yellow on her palm where Jason had been holding her hand when he woke up on that bus?

As far as Piper was aware, she and Jason didn’t have any other kind of mark.

She’d assumed it had been a romantic mark up until she realized that the other two couples on the Argo II had their own, non-prophecy related marks.

She and Jason just ignored it. They could choose if they were romantic or platonic if they wanted too. The rainbow could be their romantic mark.

But after the war, sitting on the roof of Zeus’s cabin, she kissed Jason and thought it tasted like electricity, burning her tongue and making her heart feel like fireworks.

Later she realized it was nerves, not excitement.

She loved Jason, she knew that. But Juno and Aphrodite’s involvement seemed to poison their relationship. Every so often Piper would have to remind herself what memories were real and which ones Juno had fabricated.

It wore on her, it really did.

When she broke up with him, he begged her not to go. He pleaded that it didn’t have to be a platonic soulmate, and she knew that. She’d even agreed with him in the past

She kissed his head in a rather sisterly-like fashion and took the first flight she could to LA.

She didn’t regret running away until the bold and bright yellow suddenly faded to gray.

Then she regretted everything. It could have been more, she could have been there for him, she could have saved him-

Shel’s clear laughter broke Piper out of her thoughts, and she looks up to see incredibly familiar multi-color eyes, ever-shifting.

She won’t forget Jason, but she could move on.

Shel told her later, curled up under blankets and sharing a mug of cocoa, that she’d always thought she had unique eyes, but was pleasantly surprised and very happy that she wasn’t the only one. They argued briefly about who was prettier with the multi-colored eyes, before dissolving into giggles.

Their next kiss tasted like chocolate, smooth and warm.


	4. Luke’s Faded Marks

The second Luke let the pit scorpion sting Percy, his soulmarks faded.

The A.C. and the T.G. in curling letters on his wrists nearly disappeared. The M.C. he had always wished would disappear finally did.

He had always ignored the P.J. inside his left shoulder, but it still stung a pit when it faded. Luke wasn’t sure Percy had the same one, and Luke wasn’t sure why he had an unreciprocated soulmark with the 12 year old.

The E.N. on his hip that he never knew disappeared into his skin.

If he craned his neck at the right angle and squinted his eyes just the right amount, he could still sorta kinda see the faint outlines of the letters.

When Luke’s eyes turned gold and his body stopped being his own, any last traces of his soulmarks disappeared.

After all, Gods and Titans didn’t have soulmarks.

Luke felt like an utter creep asking if Annabeth loved him, after all, he had manipulated and lied to her for years.

He drew his last stuttering breaths and felt his wrist burn.

He didn’t dare look at his soulmarks, he didn’t deserve them.


	5. Reyna and Her Praetors

Reyna only had a few soulmarks, and she kept them close to her heart.

She and Hylla could communicate through their skin, and Reyna wore long sleeves everyday to hide the childish drawings Hylla would draw just to mess with the praetor.

It wasn’t all that seemly for a praetor to have pink unicorn doodles or yellow stars or rainbows or whatever struck Hylla’s fancy that day tracing up and down Reyna’s arms.

Reyna drew on her face in her downtime to get back her sister. Hylla couldn’t have all the fun.

She and Nico could sense danger with each other, a skill proving useful when it formed during their quest to return the Athena Parthenos.

She had a timer with Jason, and she thought it was romantic.

Venus did not. Neither did Jason, for that matter.

She had matching freckles with Percy, but by the time they figured that one out she was already past the notions that they would ever be romantic.

Then there was Frank. Awkward Frank who somehow went from probatio to centurion to praetor in the span of a few months.

Reyna had to hand it to him, she was pretty impressed. It took her four years to become praetor.

They worked closely, and Reyna didn’t know why they didn’t yet have a soulbond. Then one day they were plotting how to “welcome” the new probatios (it was more argument than plot, Frank wanted to give them a warm welcome but Reyna really wanted to scare the shit out of them) and there was a burning sensation on her arm, opposite the SPQR tattoo.

Frank yelped beside her and clutched his own arm. They watched as a spear formed and bolded itself in.

Reyna snorted. A spear for the children of war gods? How original. Reyna then clapped Frank on the shoulder and officially welcomed him as a Praetor.

Everyone knew that praetors were great together as soulmates.


	6. Nico's Emotion Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone so emotionally drained, Nico sure had a fuckton of emotion-related soulmarks.

The purplish pink lotus flower underneath Nico's eye opened and closed with his mother. When awake and happy, or feeling positive emotions of any kind it was open. When feeling negative emotions, it would close.

After the explosion, it was grey, permanently closed from his mother's anger at their father in her last moments.

Nico's grief was helped by Bianca. He had always had the thoughts of his sister pressing in his mind.

_Nico, are you sleeping yet?_

_Nico, make sure Mama eats lunch while I'm at school_

_Nico, remind me that I have piles of homework to do_.

_Nico, I love you._

It was second nature at this point, to share thoughts, images, and sometimes, if they concentrated, even emotions.

In the new world where his sister became immortal and he kept having to push down the thoughts about Percy, his _soulmate_ Percy--

 _Nico, the world is different now, it's legal and okay here. It is normal. Even some of the campers have same sex relationships._ Whispers Bianca in his mind.

_Bianca, I can't, I can't, it's wrong._

_I know what will make you feel better_

There's an image of a Hades figurine, the only thing missing from his Mythomagic collection.

_Mio Dio, Bianca, where did you find that?_

_In a junkard- wait, somethings wrong-_

Bianca severed the connection, but Nico could still feel her presence--

Until he couldn't.

The wail that ripped out of his throat woke most of the Hermes cabin, and some of Hephaestus cabin. Travis and Connor took him to the infirmary, where he was shaking uncontrollably. A kid from the Apollo cabin, who introduced himself as Lee Fletcher, gave him something that tasted like the liquid version of Bianca's favorite lasagna.

That only made him sob harder.

The only thing he could do, the only thing he could think of, was blame Percy. Percy who was otherwise perfect. Percy with the strong stance and the strong gaze and the strong arms, Percy who _promised_ to keep Bianca safe.

He forced the skeletons in the ground, because as much as he hated Percy--

 _You don't hate Percy,_ Nico could almost imagine Bianca saying.

As much as he _hated_ Percy, he couldn't let him die. Then, he ran. Underground, that's where the souls went, right? He could bring Bianca back.

He foound himself in California, with a different parthenon entirely and a new sister. After meeting the two people in charge, he left with another two soulmates.

Hazel, his new sister, could sense when he used his powers and how much they drained his energy. Nico could do the name for her. He could also sense the presence of Jason, and pinpoint his location.

When Jason disappeared, Reyna begged him to tell her what happened. He could sense souls passing over, and he could feel where Jason was anyway, right?

Nico could tell that Jason was in Long Island, but it wouldn't do any good to tell the praetor that. Nico knew Jason was safe.

Eight months later and _Percy_ shows up again, sans Achilles curse and sans memories. Nico thinks that Percy recognizes him, so he tries to play it cool.

His powers start to go a little out of control, and Hazel notices immediately.

"You have strong emotions about him." she says carefully.

"There are things that are okay now that weren't when we were growing up." he says cautiously. Hazel's eyes widen a bit.

"Like Gwen and Hailey?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Hazel leaves it at that, but sensing that he wants to change the topic, she starts to stutter about Frank. Nico smiles. Frank will be good for her, he knows it.

So, Tartarus sucked.

Nico knew that Jason knew exactly what happened, so he was thankful that Jason didn't bring it up.

Suddenly there's a _giant fucking statue_ and Nico is promising Percy that he'll keep everyone safe (God, the irony of it all) and Nico just felt ready to break, but Jason was there for him.

Honestly, Nico didn't deserve a friend like Jason, especially with that goddamned asshole Eros violently outing him (that was the term, right? Nico still had a hard time catching up with the new slang) against his will.

Nico tried to hide back on the Argo II, but Jason could easily find him.

"I won't tell anyone unless you want me to, Nico. I want you to know that you're safe with me." Jason says carefully.

"Hazel knows, but mention it to anyone else and I'll make sure you go missing for more than eight months this time." Nico threatens. Jason laughs, and ruffle's Nico's hair.

"Whatever you say, DiAngelo."

Then he's meeting up with Reyna again, and two minutes into their journey Nico realizes he can sense when Reyna's in danger.

It's helpful when they're in Albania, although the three of them swear on the Styx never to tell anyone.

They're a great team, eventually getting the damned thing back to camp, where a tall blonde, blue-eyed ~~beauty~~ son of Apollo is doing a recon mission. He tells Nico about delivering Mellie's baby, then grabs his hands.

Instantly Nico can feel the worry emanating off the guy, tinged with a bit of fondness underneath. Nico jerks his hands away.

Emotions? Sharing emotions? What the fuck? He was the Prince of Darkness, the Ghost King, he didn't need happy emotions like the one this guy was practically radiating.

As if sensing his caution, Will laughed, and it was a beautiful clear sound.

Okay, maybe it wasn't the worst soulmark.

Will's positivity basically infects Nico until he's giggling with Will in the Hades cabin, sharing small kisses.

"I love you, Sunshine." Will says, nuzzling into Nico's neck.

"I know. I can feel it." Nico giggles.

Nico may have had a dark life, but he can clearly feel love through his soulbonds.

He thanks the Fates in the brazier that night for helping him feel the love he deserved.


	7. Sally's Pure Love

Sally had two streaks of gray hair far too soon. Her uncle said that it used to be black like the rest of her hair, but after the plane crash it had turned gray. Sally supposed it was her parent's soulmarks. She often twirled her hair between her fingers, the last remembrance of her parents.

Her uncle, gods rest his soul, never had any soulmates. He was a bitter old man, but Sally still missed him when he was gone.

Poseidon didn't have soulmarks either. However he was nothing like her uncle. He smelled like salt and fresh air where her uncle had smelled of hospitals and stale air.

Sally fell for him, hard enough that her back exploded with blue flowers. Blue daffodils that traced the same areas he kissed and loved.

He told her about a camp, about demigods, and his duties back home and that was the end of the summer.

Percy was born with little blue cookie inside his wrist. Sally spent the next two weeks perfecting a cookie recipe.

Sally had clear sight, but she didn't have any weapons. When the monster attacks became too frequent, she met Gabe at a mall party. He smelled absolutely rancid. Sally thought he was perfect for hiding Percy. She prayed for luck before approaching the beer-bellied man.

Percy woke up screaming one night, spider bites littering his arms. Sally soothed him. When the bites were gone the next morning, she had a feeling it had something to do with Athena or Arachne. She giggled at the fact that one of her son's soulmates was the child of his father's rival.

When Percy got back from his first summer, looking far too tired and far too haggard for a twelve-year old, he offered to kill Gabe.

Sally smiled. He was more and more like his dad every day. She opted to create _the Poker Player_ herself, and that was the end of that.

In her writing seminar, there was a person a row ahead who was getting increasingly agitated as their desk parter edited their work. When the paper was returned, Sally felt a jolt, like something bad was going to happen.

"Watch out!" she yelled. The person slammed the pen into the table, narrowly missing the hand of the person next to them. The owner of the hand had yanked it back just in time. Their eyes met, and the sense of danger dissipated. A soulmate.

"I'm Sally." she said, stretching a hand. The man took it.

"Paul Blofis."

"Blowfish?"

He sighed. "Not quite, but close."

When she and Paul accidentally get caught up in battle, they are an incredibly effective team, shooting and stabbing in tandem. Paul's shakespeare classes really paid off.

"When did you learn how to use a shotgun?" exclaimed Percy, like the kid hadn't been learning sword-fighting for the past four years. Sally blew her hair out of her face.

"About two seconds ago."

Percy goes missing, and Sally finds herself meeting up with Annabeth more often. The more they meet, the brighter a string between them gets until it's blue. Annabeth starts sobbing. Sally knows why. Blue strings are familial bonds.

"You've always been family to me, Annabeth." Sally says as she hugs the teen.

As Estelle grows up mortal, Sally tends to find many of Estelle's things in her pockets. Sally's keys and her wallet tend to wind up in Estelle's backpack. One day, when Estelle was maybe six or seven, she reaches in her pocket to find a small box. She recognizes it, it's the box her father left to her to give to any sons of her own.

"Estelle, why do you have this?" she asks. Estelle's eyes widen.

"Oh! That's where it was! Don't tell Percy I told you, but he asked me to hide it before Annabeth came over."

Sally startled at that relevation.

"Is he doing it tonight?"

"He better, if he chickens out my weeks of planning will have been for nothing. He promised me I'd be the flower girl, so I designed their wedding."

"You'll be radiant, dear, I'm sure they'll love the designs."


End file.
